Deconstruction
by Kata.Ce
Summary: Dolor, una mueca de dolor se instala en el rostro del Winchester, pero el ángel no se detiene, que duela, que duela más, como a él le duele. Spoilers del 5x18


**Título**: Deconstruction  
**Fandom**: Supernatural.  
**Pairings**: Dean/Castiel.  
**Rating**: PG -13  
**Warning**: Un poco de angst, voladas filosóficas.  
**Spoiler**: Del 5x18

**Disclamier: Todo** es de Kripke, negociamos por Cas pero no quiso entregármelo.

**N/A: **Tuve que hacerlo, fue una compulsión, y es que después de semejante capítulo debía desahogarme, la idea pugnaba en mi mente y se habría paso hasta el teclado.  
Opiniones y críticas son bienvenidas.

**Deconstruction ~**

La primera vez que Castiel _sintió_, así a secas, porque no fue capaz de definir exactamente el estallido de energía gorjeando en su interior, ocurrió cuando su esencia se fundió _por un instante_ con el alma destrozada y corrupta del mayor de los Winchester, lo adujo, no sin razón aparente, al influjo de la oscuridad, del pecado, que en todos los corazones ejerce una persuasión silenciosa, lenta y exquisitamente tentadora.

La segunda vez fue capaz de discernir un poco más, fue capaz de ponerle un nombre humano, _asombro, sorpresa. _Asombro por la seguridad que un simple humano era capaz de demostrar, sorpresa por esa libertad absoluta, por esa capacidad absurda que tenía de entrar en un lugar y ocupar todo el espacio que por derecho le pertenecía, porque si, porque Dean Winchester no pedía permiso ni rogaba perdón él daba por hecho que hacerlo era una acción insulsa y reiterativa además.

La tercera se posó sobre su cabeza en la humilde silla de un parque, con las dudas carcomiéndole, y los niños revoloteando a su alrededor, la admiración y el respeto por la obra de su padre. La cuarta, la quinta, la sexta y las que le siguieron, el ángel dejo de contarlas, cuando la cantidad se hizo imprecisa, cuando todo lo que tenía adentro se mezcló y se le convirtió en fe, en devoción, en una marcada debilidad por ese testarudo y rebelde humano , por el amor imposible que le profesaba a su hermano y por la manera tan convincente que tenía de decir 'lo haremos Cas', 'Todo estará bien Cas' 'Vamos a patearles el culo a esos hijos de puta Cas'

Y duele, duele como nunca ha dolido nada en la historia del hombre – y él lo sabe porque la ha visto tejerse a través de los milenios – duele porque se siente al borde de un acantilado, azotado por un viento monstruoso y con sólo las punta de los pies sosteniéndole, duele porque ya no tiene en dónde posar las manos, el cielo le voltea la cara le rehúye la mirada con gesto adusto, ya no tiene las risas socarronas, las miradas sarcásticas y la esperanza imperturbable en la cual refugiarse. Lo ha perdido todo, su padre, sus hermanos, su fe, a _él_. Y lo odia siente que lo odia, mientras la rabia le corroe cada espacio, le quema la garganta y le azota la razón.

– Rezas demasiado alto –

Lo toma del cuello y lo estrella contra la pared, _'¿estás loco?'_ los ojos del cazador lo miran con sorpresa, con _miedo_, un golpe, '_¿Me rebele por esto?' _otro _'¿Para que puedas entregarte a ellos?'_ , otro y siente deseos de gritar y de llorar al mismo tiempo, otro más, la sangre empieza a escurrirle por la cara, grita, ruega _Cas_ _por favor_, y Castiel quiero oírlo gritar más fuerte, rogar con _más ganas_, quiere que se le destroce la garganta como él la siente, en carne viva. Dolor, una mueca de dolor se instala en el rostro del Winchester, pero el ángel no se detiene, que duela, que duela más, _como a él le duele._

Lo siente, es el ardor en el pecho, la presión en los pulmones, el cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos, es _todo_, y se le agolpa de lleno, se funde en su lengua… _¡Lo di todo por ti!_ Por tu sueño, por tus ideales, por tu hermano, por tu mundo, por ti mierda, por ti.

Dean lo mira con los ojos desorbitados, el pecho subiendo y bajando en un compás arrítmico, jadeante, al borde de la inconsciencia. _'Hazlo Cas, sólo hazlo' _y podría claro que si, se evitaría el problema, cortándolo de raíz, Michael no puede habitar una coraza sin vida, sin su dueño.

El cazador lo observa, lo reta, lo mide y Castiel lo entiende, _no lo hará_, relaja el cuerpo, respira profundo y lo toma en sus brazos.

Cuando Sam le comunica el plan a seguir, Castiel no duda, su mente se sume en un oscuro placer, ha descubierto la forma de mitigar el dolor, _más dolor_, pero de un tipo diferente, por eso no teme, ataca sin piedad, sin remordimientos y se rasga la piel con saña, con fuerza, con _deseo_, no piensa, no siente, es sólo el momento y es la esperanza de que el siguiente se le escape en el último suspiro. Se toca el pecho y un calor sofocante lo envuelve…

Ahora, todo es blanco, impoluto, nítido, vacío, silencioso. _Siente, _y es cuando se da cuenta que aún está en el cuerpo de Jimmy, que de alguna forma ha logrado salvarse.

Empieza a escuchar leves murmullos a su alrededor, son como olas que le acarician el oído, lentas cadenciosas, una voz líquida, que lo inunda, _lo emociona._ Y la suave marea se transforma, grandes olas que rompen contra la orilla, se convierte en una tormenta, más dura, más fuerte.

– ¡Castiel! – Esta mirando al menor de los Winchester, tarda en enfocar el resto de la habitación. Bobby, la casa de Bobby, las palabras empiezan a hilarse unas con otras, y a formar pensamientos. Pero Castiel quiere formular preguntas, lo intenta y la voz se le estrangula.

– No lo hagas – lo previene el más alto – tendremos tiempo para contar la historia después.

Sale de la habitación y es cuando el ángel nota la presencia que había ignorado a su lado. Dean le da la espalda, el rostro dirigido hacía el punto más lejano de la habitación y las manos estrechándose compulsivamente en su regazo. Es algo indescriptible, los ojos le escuecen y súbitamente siente unas profundas ganas de rezar, de agradecer, de _creer_ nuevamente, porque Dean esta ahí y a juzgar porque el todavía habita en la Tierra, el general de los cielos aun es plasma errante.

– ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – al Winchester la pregunta le sale sola, un pensamiento que se desliza.

– ¿Por qué no hice que? – articula con dificultad, se horroriza al darse cuenta que no reconoce su propia voz, es como un gemido lastimero, un lamento de perro herido.

– Matarme – suelta un susurro tan débil que el ángel apenas puede oírlo.

– No lo se. – De repente las baldosas del techo se le antojan de lo más interesante.

– Debiste hacerlo. – Si, debía.

– No quería.

– ¿Por qué? – Dean lo mira y Castiel siente que le quema, se siente descubierto, _desnudo_.

– Por que no deseaba hacerlo – lo mira y el mundo a su alrededor desaparece – No podría sacrificarte, jamás, a ti no Dean, tal vez me equivoqué pero elegí ser egoísta.

_"El amor y el odio no son ciegos, _

_sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro."_

_**Nietzsche**_


End file.
